


狼狈的勇者 3

by Lieer



Series: [黄黑]  狼狈的勇者 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer
Summary: 濑濑生贺肯定是濑濑出场多嘛（ゝω・）（ゝω・）（ゝω・）





	狼狈的勇者 3

**Author's Note:**

> 濑濑生贺肯定是濑濑出场多嘛（ゝω・）（ゝω・）（ゝω・）

少年时期的模特兼职的经历, 黄濑接触到大众眼光中可爱甜美的女孩子和帅气端正的男孩子, 他和她们还有他们在成年人口中是一样的美丽, 健康, 充满活力.

我和他们真的一样吗? 他们嘴里夸奖的人是我吗? 黄濑一直对此怀疑.

有时铃木和望月搭档, 裹着头巾的摄影师从镜头后探出脑袋, 铃木君表情太僵硬啦! 这次的主题是借外出机会打算更进一步告白的准情侣啊, 怎么能对暗恋中的女生摆出那种表情啊. 最后不忘一针见血地小声指出, 望月酱和你一起工作这么长时间了, 怎么还是害羞啊, 真是的. 

黄濑君你来试试, 铃木君换下衣服, 先拍品牌赞助的look. 现场指导很快下达指令.

黄濑走到聚光灯前, 对望月点点头, 他举起那支道具花束, 侧脸对向镜头, 微笑着看她.

响起的不是快门声, 摄影师开始叹气, 望月酱你的腮红是不是太重了.

她脸上的绯红延续到眼角, 望月低下头, 丢出一句“我先去补妆”, 匆匆朝化妆师跑去.

学校的体院馆门口经常围着十来个女孩子, 一军队员自主训练时好像人会更多. 这时候虹村队长便招呼黄濑去处理, 他倒是不担心一军队员分心, 得意忘形的二军三军才是激动到尾巴摇上天. 

黄濑用手背擦额角的汗水, 穿上挂在一旁的运动背心. 他慢慢平复过快的呼吸, 女孩子们看到他走来, 眼睛里闪着光注视着他, 有的微张着嘴, 有的带着微笑.

不要这样看我, 我不是你们想象的那样. 他很轻地叹气, 不禁垂下眼.

不好意思啦, 我们队里都是些没见过可爱女生的笨蛋呢. 他抬起眼回看向每一双喜悦的眼睛, 将语气处理得礼貌温和. 你们看哦, 那些傻小子们, 他转身随便一指, 因为你们在场都没办法好好练习了. 几个女孩子害羞地笑了. 所以呢, 能不能麻烦大家……

“黄濑不要聊天! 快过来训练.”队长的声音从体育馆的另一头传来, 盖过鞋底和地板的摩擦声.

黄濑详装无奈地拍拍脑袋, 周围的女孩子们嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团. 那大家早点回家哦, 黄濑挥手告别小鸟一样雀跃地离开的她们, 有几个大胆的女孩子也兴奋地说拜拜, 还伸直胳膊回应他. 黑子坐在长椅上目睹了全程, 他放下手中充好气的篮球, 笑着想黄濑君真是一个温柔善良的人. 

小黑子都看到啦? 黄濑的眼睛睁得圆圆, 羞涩的绯红攀上他的双颊. 午后四点的春日阳光慷慨地将最灿烂的一缕金色抹在他的右眼连同左半边脸, 未干的汗痕在额角和下颌处闪着光, 他像披着金纱在玫瑰丛里迷路的牧羊少年, 眼神清澈像一只退缩在角落的小狗.

这没有什么的黄濑君, 黑子抱着篮球小跑过来, 黄濑就是从波澜不惊的语气中听出故意打趣他的坏心眼. 他脸上的红晕更鲜艳了, 慌慌张张地想解释却说不出一个字, 小黑子你啊……最后只好认输般叫了他的名字.

两人踏入体育馆的瞬间, 黄濑看到室内飞起的灰尘在阳光下旋转, 目光跟随着它们在空气里的痕迹, 他放佛看到昨晚自己腿上缠绕着一圈蛛网似的红绳还有滴落在大腿上的精液. 本想根据教程练习捆绑, 可是看到绳子浸没在皮肤里让他兴奋到勃起. 于是他放慢速度跟在黑子身后, 一瞬间全身感到如同淹没在冰水里的寒冷, 像是毛孔全部封闭了感知不到外界的温度, 他不久前放大的心跳声开始淡出脑海. 

他马上开始后悔, 认为装模作样的自己愚蠢至极, 不等他多想, 队长又发话了, 要是他再发呆就加训练量. 

那天训练结束后他又疲惫又难过, 黄濑擅自归咎于黑子, 他皱着眉埋怨为什么小黑子会在那里. 只有小黑子, 他洗完澡抹着镜子前的水雾, 不想被他看到. 因为他和我不一样, 他很干净.

“干净”是初中的黄濑对黑子的评价, 后来他觉得这个词并不是十分贴切, 显得想出这个词的自己倒像是在泥水里爬滚一番, 后来他和黑子在海外进修, 两人一起合租同吃同住, 他终于想出如何形容黑子, 他暗恋多年的人, 黄濑觉得他对任何人都是态度如一, 和千人千面的自己有很大不同. 后来他们成为一对情侣, 他又觉得他对待自己是更深一层, 像穿越浅滩后看到的海水, 平静深沉, 包含一切同时又不失自身, 哪一口海水不咸? 

黄濑之后意识到黑子远比他想象的更深刻, 他性格安静, 说话不多, 像红绿灯路口等待的人群脚下的影子, 像一只紧闭的蚌壳, 一只堵住瓶口的木塞. 黄濑明白这是他的性格使然, 他并没有拒人千里. 训练闲暇时, 一个一军队员拉着他共赏泳装写真, 他毫不避讳地问他喜欢哪一个大姐姐, 黑子居然思索一番后说自己喜欢有自然放松感觉的照片, 他也会主动请教另一个和他身高相当的一军队员, 两人商议如何进一步利用黑子的优势. 小桃井喜欢他, 所有人都看在眼里, 她叫着“哲君”跑向他, 黑子认真地回答, 桃井同学小心脚下, 一边稳住姿势作她靠近时的缓冲. 所以他不知道如何和黑子打交道, 黄濑主动向黑子示好, 像以前对那群将他甩在身后的孩子一样, 他波澜不惊地回应, 像他对所有人的态度那样保持着距离的礼貌, 黄濑无法根据他的反应判断他们之间最安全的相处方式

初中时的黄濑比同龄人多一些社会经历, 拍摄现场忙碌的成年人也是从和他一样的少年成长的, 认真工作的人、会偷懒耍滑的人、虚伪造作的人, 他在学校看着身穿同样校服的同学们时心里想, 以后我们就是那样的大人, 走上不同的道路的忙碌的人. 那么黑子呢? 他不知道黑子会变成哪一种大人, 毕竟黄濑连现在的他都捉摸不透. 负责拍摄的摄影师带着一条鲜艳的头巾, 所以他和朝九晚五的上班族不一样, 他帮黄濑这样的兼职模特拍照, 也负责时下人气男女演员的写真集或杂志封面照. 我也和同龄人不太一样吧, 于是黄濑背着家人打了一个耳洞, 妈妈和姐姐们的好奇也在意料中, 她们笑着, 凉酱的叛逆期到了, 不是的, 他摇摇头, 我觉得这样挺好看的. 那当然啦, 毕竟凉酱的脸……姐姐奈美戳戳自己的脸颊, 是遗传嘛! 

一军结束训练后, 黄濑和队员们从暮色中被染成橙色的体育馆走出. 运动后的男孩子皮肤亮薄得像热牛奶上贴敷的脂肪皮, 他们嘴里说着累, 脸上却一个比一个笑得灿烂, 他们脖颈和手臂上洒落的落日余晖是希望, 是幻化成光芒的飞鸟, 他们的夕阳会带来新一个以洁白的晨曦开头的明天. 在更衣室淋浴时, 雨一样的水流声里挡不住肚饿的咕噜声还有笑声, 随便用毛巾抹几下身体, 套上校服, 有人的衬衣懒得塞进正装裤里, 有人敞开头两颗衬衣扣子, 他们潮湿的发梢贴在额头上, 打闹着挤进一家M记.

大家互相告别后, 本该和黄濑相背而行的黑子却出现在黄濑身边. 小黑子别吓我嘛……他故意夸张地拍着胸口. 比起吃惊, 黄濑那时的感受是不安. 黑子是他最不知道要如何应对的那类人.

为什么要想他呢? 我只是要找出周围人安全相处的办法, 这是他第一次思考出的说辞, 黄濑一直不能释怀以前的经历, 霸凌是不对的, 是施害者的责任, 被霸凌也不是受害者的错. 处在中间的黄濑是什么? 他做错了什么? 这些问题拷问了他很多年, 也是他梦魇中的常客.

初中时黄濑认为, 如果他能敏锐到找出每一个人渴望被对待的方式就能避免错误再犯. 成功了吗? 的确小有成效, 对待经纪人亚纪姐要表现得谦虚努力, 对拍摄片场中其他成年人也是一样, 礼貌并赞同指点的态度和处事风格. 一起兼职模特的西村是个羞涩的男孩子, 黄濑主动和他搭话, 其实他爱开玩笑还很有责任心, 为了新交往的女朋友锻炼健身. 还有非常注意自己形象的望月, 她希望自己总是完美地出现在大家面前, 可能性格有些做作, 绝对没有任何坏心眼. 同为篮球队一军的队员, 表现出自己的干劲和实力就好. 没错, 除了黑子, 这一要义都是适用的.

他看不出黑子对与自己, 或是其他人的期待, 他似乎能接受一切, 也能拒绝一切. 黄濑看着他, 神情如同一个凝望着井口的孩童, 他知道黑子的名字、班级、擅长的科目、还有喜好, 可是他还是对黑子一无所知.

黄濑, 过来一下.”

某天的拍摄片场里, 休息中的黄濑被经纪人叫住.

什么事啊亚纪姐, 他走到经纪人面前. 他的经纪人压低声音, 你要是想出道娱乐圈就趁早做决定哦. 接下来她快速地解释, 公司原本就有培养兼职模特中有潜力的人选, 只不过没有在合同上明说. 而她觉得黄濑有这样的能力.


End file.
